One Pony's Trash
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Mayor Mare sells a hat to Fluttershy that she later finds out is worth a fortune. So Mayor Mare now tries everything she can to get the hat back.


One Pony's Trash

BlueTiger321: Hello, everyone, and thank you for selecting my story. Well, as you've already discovered, this is another Ponyfied _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode. I don't know what it is but I just seem to find the ponies to fit the SpongeBob situations. So first, the legal stuff: the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ franchise is property of Nickelodeon, and _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is property of Hasbro. If any ponies are out of character, then I apologise in advance for it, but I'm just trying to fit the story with the ponies I think are suitable. Enjoy!

* * *

In the fabled town of Ponyville in the mystical land of Equestria, everything was going normally for all the ponies. They were going about their lives as usual and did so with the same eagerness that fuelled them every day. Whatever each pony did for his or herself was of the utmost importance, especially for the one pony that ran the operations of Ponyville smoothly.

The one pony in question placed a wooden sign on the ground that said _Fine Antiques for Sale_. Although she knew that it would be somewhat dishonest to run a business such as this, it would be the perfect way to get money for herself, especially after all the good she did for the town. The Earth pony looked wise and dignified with her glasses and collar complemented with her tan coat, grey mane and tail, deep blue eyes, and her cutie mark of a rolled parchment tied with a blue ribbon. Her name was Mayor Mare, or Mayor as some of the ponies often referred to her.

Mayor Mare laid out a blanket on the ground while the narrator spoke. _"Ah, a yard sale. You know the old saying: One pony's trash is another pony's treasure."_

When the scene was set, Mayor Mare went over to a trash can she knew would be perfect for finding things to sell to ponies who were none the wiser. She looked inside and picked up an old razor with dull, dirty blades and bits of hair caught in it.

"Disposable?" said the mayor. "Phooey." She picked up the garbage can and brought it over to the blanket and dumped the contents onto it.

The narrator continued speaking. _"For Mayor Mare, all trash is treasure."_

But the mayor wasn't finished yet; she went off and came back with two more garbage cans that she emptied onto the blanket again until there was a pile of trash set up. Mayor Mare looked down and smiled, thinking it was going to be a perfect way to earn some extra money, but then she caught a whiff of the trash's scent. The putrid smell would definitely turn away potential lookers, she thought, so she brought out a can of air freshener that she sprayed on the trash pile. The fumes were masked, and Mayor Mare ended up throwing the air freshener into the pile.

"Open for business," the mayor said with a smile.

The stand seemed to attract one pony named Ace who trotted over and inspected what was on the mat.

"See anything you like?" asked Mayor Mare.

Ace looked back down at the mat and pulled out an umbrella attached to a saddle. "Yeah," he replied. "I'll give you a bit for this umbrella."

Mayor Mare was taken aback by the proposal and demanded more for it. "A bit for that? But it's an antique! It belonged to a queen." She then gave her price for the umbrella. "Ten bits."

"Ten bits?" Ace decided to check the umbrella's value, so he opened it up only to discover that it was tattered; not perfect at all for protection from the rain, or even worthy of a queen. "It's full of holes!"

"It was the Queen of Switzmareland," said the mayor.

"A queen, you say," Ace said in an intrigued tone. "That's—" But then he realised something that was off. "Wait a second! They don't have a queen!"

The mayor was tired of bartering with the pony and said, "Okay, Mr. Bargain Hunter. Five bits."

"Deal!" said Ace. He then handed five gold coins known as bits to the mayor and walked away with the umbrella.

Mayor Mare smelled her profit and felt proud of what she did, although it was dishonest. "Ah, the sweet smell of an all-day sucker."

As the mayor revelled in her money, she heard strange noises coming from behind her, which sounded much like slurping. Her instincts proved true when she saw it was two mares licking lollipops.

The first was a Pegasus with a golden coat and a pink mane and tail complemented with her aqua green eyes that looked like ponds shining in the morning. On her flanks was her cutie mark of three pink butterflies, showing her love of animals. Her name was Fluttershy.

The second was an Earth pony. Her coat was a light pink that complimented her dark pink mane and tail, her eyes were as blue as a clear sky, and her cutie mark was of three balloons (two blue ones with yellow strings and a yellow one with a blue string) to show her love of having fun. She was named Pinkie Pie, or Pinkie as some ponies referred to her.

"They taste even better," said Fluttershy. "Hi, Mayor Mare."

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Pinkie Pie.

The mayor knew this would be the perfect way to make some money from the two ponies and felt it right that their lollipops signified they were suckers.

"I'm having an antique sale," said Mayor Mare, and directed her hooves at the mat. "Have a look around."

Fluttershy went up first and spotted a plunger with the pole sticking straight up. "Hey, Pinkie," she said as she picked it up, "look at this thing. Pretty neat, huh?"

Pinkie eyed the object suspiciously and patted her chin with her hoof. "That looks like the toilet plunger I threw out yesterday."

"That's not a toilet plunger!" the mayor said abruptly. She grabbed it from Fluttershy and tried to think of a way to sell it. "This here's an antique! It's a, um… er, ah"—she then inverted the rubber end and came up with a gimmick—"a 17th century soup ladle, see?"

Pinkie fell for the ploy and said, "Man, was I using mine wrong. How much?"

"Five bits," replied the mayor.

The pink pony dropped her lollipop and dug through her back to get out her money. "I've only got seven."

"Deal!" the mayor said and made the exchange before Pinkie caught on.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, you are one smart shopper." She picked up her lollipop and started licking it, seemingly unaware that an old piece of underwear stuck to the other side when she dropped it.

Meanwhile Fluttershy was interested in something else on the mat. Sitting perfectly on a mannequin's head was a novelty hat that enabled the wearer to drink two soda cans simultaneously through a tube attached to the hat's sides. The top and the lid were coloured blue and a big #1 was on the front in red print against a white background. The hat's design and its function intrigued the Pegasus, and she had to find out if it was good to have.

"Wow," said Fluttershy. She soon squatted down and stared wide-eyed at it. "Look at this neat soda-drinking hat. It must've belonged to somepony who was number one. There's only been a handful of number one's in the entire history of forever."

The mayor saw another sale happening, so she trotted over to the Pegasus and said, "That's right, Fluttershy, and you're one of 'em!"

"Really?" Fluttershy said in a flattered tone.

Mayor Mare picked up the hat and started going on about its qualities. "This hat says, 'Hey, world! I'm number one and I let gravity do my drinking.' This hat was made for you, Fluttershy. You were born to wear this hat!" Placing the hat on Fluttershy's head, she watched as the young Pegasus smiled wide.

Fluttershy felt that what the mayor said was true: the hat was made for a pony like her, and she squealed giddily at the thought.

"A perfect fit, eh, Fluttershy?" asked the mayor.

Standing up Fluttershy said, "Oh, thank you, Mayor Mare!" She then embraced the mayor for helping her. "Thank you for bringing us together!" It was then that her eyes looked to be on the verge of letting tears flow. "How can I ever repay you?"

"With ten bits," replied Mayor Mare.

Fluttershy fumbled around behind her to locate her money and she pulled it out and counted it. "All I have is five."

"Well, I guess it's no deal."

The young Pegasus felt devastated at not being able to buy the hat, but she had to have it; it was her destiny, she thought. "I'll be right back!" she said and flew away quickly while letting the hat spin in midair.

Fluttershy quickly entered her cottage desperate to find some extra money so she could buy the hat. First she searched under her couch cushions until she pulled out a bit. Then she went into her closet and dug through her extra coats for another bit. Her last attempt was to flatten her hoof with a rolling pin and use it to get into the coin slot of her piggy bank, and she was able to pull out another bit. When she found all the money she could she flew back to the mayor and let the hat settle back on her head.

"Mayor Mare," said Fluttershy, "I found three more bits. But maybe you could let me work off the other two bits by helping some animals around Ponyville. Whaddaya say?"

"Well, I don't know," said the mayor, and Fluttershy began to sweat in worry. She finally reached a decision. "Uh, okay! But only 'cause you look so wonderful in that hat."

Fluttershy smiled at the transaction and said, "Thanks, Mayor Mare!" She then trotted away with Pinkie Pie with her new hat while the pink pony left with the plunger and her dirty lollipop.

"Don't mention it, filly!" said the mayor. Laughing to herself, she felt content about tricking the girls into buying useless junk. "What a couple of rubes."

Just then another voice caught the mayor's attention, and she turned around to see it was Hoity Toity addressing her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Hoity Toity, "but are you the purveyor of this curio stand?"

"Yes, I am," replied the mayor.

"I understand you're selling this rare novelty drink hat." He then held up a picture of the exact same hat that the mayor sold to Fluttershy.

"Fresh out."

"Let me explain. I'm prepared to give you five hundred bits for that drink hat."

The mayor could hardly believe what Hoity Toity said. "F-f-f-f-fi-fi-five…" she stuttered and let saliva trickle out of her mouth. She never realised the hat was worth so much, and selling it for so little made her feel foolish.

Just then a unicorn named Upper Crust bumped Hoity Toity out of the way and said, "Not so fast. I'll give you a thousand bits for such a hat."

Mayor Mare only babbled and let more saliva drip out of her mouth and form in a puddle after hearing that some other pony was willing to pay even more for the hat.

Another unicorn named Vance Van Vendington rushed up behind the mayor and said, "I'll give you a hundred thousand bits, in pure gold, for said hat!"

The mayor once again babbled and then let loose a stream of saliva that rushed out like a raging river and wished that she had never sold the hat to Fluttershy.

Finally an Earth pony named Caesar travelled up the river of saliva in a canoe. "Ma'am, I'll give you a million bits for that hat!" he said and let the saliva take him downstream.

Mayor Mare knew for certain that she had to get the hat back, so she ran down the road, let her saliva trail behind her and cried, "Fluttershy!"

* * *

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, the young Pegasus was enjoying her new hat. Rather than use it for drinking sodas, she attached two bubble jars to it and blew into the mouthpiece. Dozens of bubbles came out that she used to entertain her many animal friends. Fluttershy laughed to herself and saw that the animals she cared for liked playing with the bubbles.

It was at that time that Mayor Mare got to the cottage and hid behind a boulder, seeing that Fluttershy was using it to blow bubbles. Gasping she said, "There she is with my million-bit hat. I gotta get it back before she finds out how much it's worth."

But Fluttershy didn't seem to be looking to sell the hat; she was taking a great interest in it. "My task of entertaining my animal friends has increased twofold," she said and popped a bubble. "Thanks to you, Hatty."

"Fluttershy!" called the mayor.

"Hi, Mayor Mare. How's the antique business treating you?"

"Oh, never mind that. Listen. I didn't want to say this in front of Pinkie Pie, but… that hat makes you look like a boy."

Rather than get insulted, Fluttershy took it as a compliment. She blushed and said, "Am I a handsome boy?"

"Oh, well, um, you're… you're beautiful," said Mayor Mare. She turned and saw a mail carrier Pegasus look at her oddly; he thought that was something strange one mare would say to another mare and then flew away while the mayor laughed sheepishly.

Fluttershy laughed happily at the comment from the mayor.

"All right, now give me the hat back," the mayor demanded.

"But Mayor Mare, you said it yourself: I was born to wear this hat. I don't want to give it back. I can't part with this hat, now. Not after all we've been through."

_Fluttershy then imagined all the experiences she had with the hat. She remembered buying the hat from the mayor, saying, "Thanks, Mayor Mare." She trotted away and sat down. "I'll call you Hatty." A few seconds later the mayor walked up to greet her._

"And that's when you showed up," said Fluttershy.

The memory ended, and the mayor was left angered after seeing that her plan to demand the hat back was a failure.

"Aw, forget it!" said Mayor Mare. She trotted away but then quickly went back to the Pegasus and said, "And you're not beautiful, either!"

When the mayor was gone, Fluttershy went wide-eyed, felt her lip tremble and said, "I'm not?"

* * *

The afternoon came to Ponyville, and Fluttershy still sat outside her cottage and enjoyed her hat. All the bubbles she blew out entertained her animal friends to no end, and she took great pleasure while she basked in their presence. It was all going well for her until Mayor Mare ran up to her while she carried a bag on her back and another plan set in motion.

"Fluttershy!" the mayor said excitedly. "Just the pony I wanted to see. Still playing with that dumb old hat, eh?"

"Yup," replied Fluttershy.

"Not sick of that boring old hat, yet?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little tired of that old piece of junk?"

Shaking her head, Fluttershy said, "Uh-uh."

"Not even a teensy-tiny bit?"

"Nope."

The mayor saw the Pegasus's persistence, so it was time to initiate her plan. "Well then, I guess you don't want to see what's in my bag."

The way the mayor described the bag, Fluttershy seemed intrigued and had to find out. "What is it?" she asked.

"Novelty hats," answered the mayor. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a hat with a battery-powered fan on the top. "How about this air-conditioned one?" She turned on the fan and let the air blow violently into Fluttershy's face as the blades spun fast.

"Seems a little dangerous," said Fluttershy.

Mayor Mare brought forth another hat with a funnel on the top and a nozzle on the front. "The juicer?" she said, and then placed a carrot that made it into carrot juice.

"Ooh," said the Pegasus.

Bringing out another hat, the mayor read what was on its front. "Foxy Grandma?"

The words made Fluttershy laugh out loud and understand who wouldn't want to have a hat like that.

It appeared as though the mayor's plan to trade the hat worked—and it was time for her to make the deal. "So, what do you say? Your silly hat for all these hats?"

"No deal, Mayor Mare," said Fluttershy. "I'm sticking with Hatty. Thanks for the offer, though." And with that, the young Pegasus trotted into her cottage.

Mayor Mare was left disappointed for not getting the hat back and said, "I thought the Foxy Grandma would get her for sure. I didn't want to have to do this, but she leaves me no other option. I'm gonna have to scare it off of her."

* * *

Nighttime had descended on Ponyville and Fluttershy was resting peacefully on her bed. She felt so emotionally attached to the hat that she slept with it on and let out a steady stream of bubbles whenever she snored into the mouthpiece. After a good night's sleep she would be ready to entertain her animal friends the same way she did that day.

Outside Fluttershy's cottage, a lone figure made its way through the darkness. Carefully it went closer to the side of the house, and in the dim moonlight it revealed itself to be Mayor Mare. The old pony had a smirk form on her face when she knew that this plan would work, especially since she knew of the Pegasus's fearful nature. With a fishing pole and a paper pad and pencil, she began her first step. She put the pencil in her mouth and drew a very simple picture of a ghost with a mean-looking frowning face.

A quick laugh and the mayor said, "This'll scare her."

The drawing was torn out of the pad and placed on the fishing hook, and the mayor threw the line into the open window that led to Fluttershy's bedroom. The young Pegasus continued to sleep soundly until she heard a low moaning sound. Opening her eyes slowly to see what the commotion was, Fluttershy was left with a terrified look on her face at the image in front of her.

"Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy said frighteningly. Dangling in front of her was a piece of paper with the words _Milk, Eggs, Cheese_ written on it. "A floating shopping list!"

Mayor Mare heard what Fluttershy said before she let out a scream, and the old pony opened her mouth when she realised that she used the same piece of paper to make her shopping list.

"I'm not a shopping list," the mayor said in an ominous voice and turned around the piece of paper with her hoof, "I'm a ghost!"

Fluttershy let out another terrifying scream at what she thought was a ghost while Mayor Mare went on with the rest of her plan and laughed devilishly to make it seem like the ghost was laughing.

"Now, listen, Fluttershy," the mayor continued.

The young Pegasus curled up away from the ghost and asked, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Another fishing line was lowered next to the ghost that depicted the hat. "I am the Ghost of Soda Drink Hats," said Mayor Mare, "and I'm here to tell you that that soda drink hat you possess is cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes. It once belonged to some pony who's dead, now."

"What pony?"

Mayor Mare hadn't counted on Fluttershy asking, so she tried to think up a name. "Um, uh, Sunny something."

"Sunny what?"

"Uh, Sunny… Day… Sky Weather."

"He must've been number one."

"Number one in _Boogeyland_! Now, listen, a curse will descend on you unless the hat is returned to its owner immediately."

"Immediately?"

"Immediately."

"To its owner?"

Annoyed the mayor said, "Yes."

"Right now?"

Mayor Mare was getting irritated since she already made it clear. "Yes, yes, it must be returned to its owner right now!"

All of a sudden, a voice startled the mayor and she turned around while hiding her fishing pole. It was Fluttershy carrying a shovel, her body covered in patches of soil and her hat gone. Mayor Mare was not only startled by the call but also by the Pegasus's sudden appearance.

"Hi, Mayor Mare," said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," the mayor said with a forceful smile. "Er, ah, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just returning the cursed soda drink hat to its rightful owner: Sunny Day Sky Weather."

Hearing Fluttershy's explanation made Mayor Mare pick her up and look at her with surprised eyes. "What!?" she said and then rigorously shook the young Pegasus. "There is no Sunny Day Sky Weather!"

Fluttershy was set down and then told the mayor what she knew. "Sure, there is. He's buried out in Horseshoe Cemetery."

Mayor Mare was left fumbling for words. She never expected a pony's name she made up would turn out to be a real pony who had been deceased, and she also never expected Fluttershy would actually go through the trouble of returning the hat. "How did…? I just… I did… You would…" The mayor knew she was getting nowhere with her rambling, but at least, she thought, she managed to get the hat away from Fluttershy. "Give me that shovel!" she said snatching the tool from the Pegasus.

The mayor grumbled and trotted away from Fluttershy's cottage, and the Pegasus felt obligated to tell the mayor one thing she knew about the pony's grave.

"It was his hat, Mayor Mare!" called Fluttershy. "He was number one!"

* * *

Horseshoe Cemetery was a dark and foreboding place with a wooden wall separating the graveyard from the rest of Ponyville. A bat flew from the cemetery and let out a shriek that pierced the silence, which would've been another indication for ponies to stay away at night, but not for Mayor Mare. She was determined to get the hat back and sell it for what it was really worth; she would do anything for it, especially from what Fluttershy had told her. But even going into the cemetery, she could not help but feel a little scared of entering and looking upon countless tombstones. It was just like an old mare's tale, she thought, where something would pop up and scare her to death.

All of a sudden, an owl let out a deep 'hoot' that forced the old pony to turn her head and yelp. A murder of crows flew directly down to the mayor, and she ducked underneath them at the last second and let them soar above her. Mayor Mare was then face to face with a black cat that hissed in her face and made her stand up in fright. When the cat left she tried to calm herself down.

"Pull yourself together, Mayor Mare," she said. "It's just a boneyard, filled with bones."

The sound of wrought-iron gates being opened made her jump in surprise. She dropped her shovel and ran over to hide behind a tombstone and wait to see who or what was approaching.

"What's that?" said the mayor.

What the old pony saw was a blue unicorn dressed in a purple cloak with a matching pointed hat. The mayor immediately recognised the mare and saw her carrying a bouquet of flowers with her magic.

"It's Trixie. What's she doing here?" said Mayor Mare.

Trixie approached one tombstone and placed the flowers in front of it while she wept. The mayor was left speechless by the scene and figured that the unicorn had a relative in Ponyville who passed away; this had made her take pity on the unicorn. Trixie wiped away her tears and left the cemetery. Shortly afterward the mayor went up to the grave to see whom Trixie was mourning.

"'Here Lies Trixie's Hopes and Dreams'," the mayor read on the tombstone. After a pause, Mayor Mare's pity was replaced with derision. "What a baby." She then resumed her reason for being in the cemetery. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. Gotta find Sunny Whatsajipster."

With her mind set, Mayor Mare went around the cemetery to inspect every tombstone. The first set of inscriptions she saw were _Old Smelly Lies Beneath_ and _Rest in Peace_. "Nope," she said. Then she found _R. I. P._ and _Danger Dan_. "Nope." Next was _R. I. P. Stupid_. "No." Next to that tombstone was one shaped like a thumb pointed to it and had the words _I'm With Stupid_. "No." Still the mayor went around checking each tombstone, and each one was wrong. "No. Uh-uh. No. Nope. Not there."

* * *

Several hours had passed and the mayor had no luck of finding the grave. She leaned against one tombstone and was starting to get disillusioned of ever finding it.

"I've checked every headstone in this cemetery," said Mayor Mare, "and there's no Sunny Wabbablabba buried here." But then she remembered that Fluttershy was able to find it. "Think, Mayor Mare. Maybe something Fluttershy said will give you some kind of clue."

An image of Fluttershy formed in the old pony's mind and she thought back to what the Pegasus said to her. _"Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets,"_ said Fluttershy.

The image faded from her mind. "No, not that!" said Mayor Mare.

Thinking again, she imagined Fluttershy saying, _"You'll never guess what Angel found last night. Go ahead, guess."_

"No, no, no, no!"

The mayor thought real hard again, and this time Fluttershy said, _"It was his hat, Mayor Mare! He was number one!"_

Mayor Mare groaned in frustration and got rid of the mental image, thinking it was just more nonsense. "Ah, horse apples!" she said. "I'll never find—" The old pony paused when she saw a tombstone in front of her in the shape of #1, and the inscription at the bottom said _Sunny Day Sky Weather_. Mayor Mare smiled and finished by saying, "—the grave!" But then she came to a moral dilemma. "Am I really going to defile this grave for money?" After a pause she came to her conclusion. "Of course I am!"

The old pony took her shovel and quickly dug through the soil until she finally came upon the tombstone of Sunny Day Sky Weather.

"Jackpot!" she said.

Opening the grave, she stared at a pony skeleton resting peacefully with spiderwebs covering it and the hat sitting on its skull.

"Ooh, it's beautiful," said Mayor Mare. "Come to mama!" She reached out and pulled off the hat only to find the skull detach from the spine as she did so. "Hey, come on, Sunny. Let go." With a jerky pull she removed the skull from the hat. "Rest in pieces, Sunny." Coming up from the grave, she finally got what she earned. "I got the million-bit hat."

Then, without warning, lightning flashed in the sky, startling the mayor. But what was more terrifying was Sunny Day Sky Weather's skeleton rising from the grave and holding up his skull with his hoof.

"Hey, lady, that's my hat," said Sunny. "Give it back."

"What?" said Mayor Mare. "No way. Just… crawl back into your hole, bone boy. Go ahead, play dead."

"I guess I'm gonna have to take it from you."

The mayor wasn't at all frightened by the threat. "Yeah, right. You and what army?"

Just then, dozens of pony skeletons rose from their graves and walked over to the spot where the mayor was as if heeding Sunny's call.

"Only the army of the living dead," replied Sunny.

Mayor Mare stared into the eyeless sockets of the ponies and feared the worst-case scenario. "Oh no! I've seen this in the movies! You ghoulish fiends hold me down and take turns nibbling on my innards, then you eat my brain and leave my body for the buzzards!"

"That's disgusting," said Sunny. "We just want the hat back."

"No flippin' way!" the mayor said with a stern face. If the dead ponies wanted the hat back, they would have to pry it from her lifeless hooves.

Mayor Mare saw standing next to her was a unicorn skeleton, so she plucked its skull from its body and held it like a sword.

"Back up! Back up I say!" said the mayor.

"Attack," said Sunny.

The undead ponies all held up bones to fight, and the mayor was ready for them.

"En garde!" cried Mayor Mare, and sliced her way past a group of skeletons. "Look at me, I'm Daring Do!" Another group of skeletons approached her and she cut them down until they were a pile of bones. "You're falling apart, marrow brain!"

Four pony skeletons had the idea to stand as a tower, but Mayor Mare came up to them and said, "You must be kiddin'. Back to oblivion!" She sliced through them and made them topple to the ground.

Jumping through the air over more skeletons she cried, "How's your brother?"

The old pony was then surrounded by skeletons. "All right, boneheads. Playtime's over!" she said. It then turned into a hurricane of bones as the mayor spun herself around like a tornado and cried while she cut through all the skeletons in her path.

The battle continued on into the night until morning finally came into Ponyville. Mayor Mare had managed to take down all the skeletons, covering the entire grounds of the cemetery in their bones. She got to the exit and held up the hat in triumph.

"A million bits," said the old pony. "I've got a million bits!"

* * *

Mayor Mare hurried back to her home as fast as she could, and waiting for her there were the group of ponies who wanted to buy the hat from her. Luckily, the old pony thought, they didn't have to wait any longer and she could finally make a fortune. The wealthy ponies spoke among themselves until Mayor Mare came up and presented the hat.

"Oh, there you are!" she said. "Well, I got it. The rare novelty soda drink hat. Let's start the bidding at one million bits."

The other ponies merely stared at the mayor with blank expressions. They looked at each other and then they all burst into fits of laughter when they thought she was joking about selling the hat for that much money.

"Yeah, you want that all at once?" Caesar said mockingly.

"A million bits! You've got to be kidding me!" said Upper Crust.

But Mayor Mare looked confusedly. She had the right item, so there shouldn't be any reason why the ponies would make fun of her.

"Hey, the poor pony's not kidding," said Vance Van Vendington. He turned to the old pony and explained what the deal was. "Didn't you hear? They found a whole warehouse full of them." He pointed next to the mayor and showed a dumpster filled to the brim with soda drink hats. "They're worthless!"

All the wealthy ponies could not help but let out another laugh at the mayor's realisation. It was during that time that Fluttershy gently flew down the street with a new novelty hat on her head, and this one enabled her to pull a string that made a set of hooves on the top clap.

"Let's give Mayor Mare a big applause," she said and continued flying her way down the road laughing the rest of the way.

Vance Van Vendington saw the Pegasus and was amazed at what he saw. "Now _that's_ worth a million bits."

And so the wealthy ponies chased after Fluttershy with Caesar rowing along in his canoe.

"Hey, kid, wait up!" said Vance Van Vendington.

"I saw her first!" said Hoity Toity.

"I'll give you one billion bits!" said Upper Crust.

Mayor Mare was left alone, feeling broken up over going through all her trials for nothing. "Well, that's a spirit breaker," she said and threw away the worthless hat.

The old pony then wept over her loss just as Trixie passed by with another bouquet of flowers to bring to the grave of her dead dreams. She paused to look at the mayor and said, "What a baby."

**THE END**

* * *

BlueTiger321: Well, I know that was probably weird because most of you would never see Mayor Mare like that, but she was the only character I could see act like Mr. Krabs, and I knew that Fluttershy would be the only pony scared of a floating shopping list. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and stay tuned for my next one. Until next time, please read and review!


End file.
